Human assistive environments such as those found in the automobile and gaming industries are becoming increasingly popular. For example, many automobile manufacturers are offering human assistive products in many of their automobiles. These products assist a user in controlling the speed of the car, staying within a lane, changing lanes, and the like. Although these products are useful, the training of the human assistive environment is laborious and cost intensive.